Blast From The Past
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang wakes up in different times. How will they get back?
1. A Wolf's Worst Time: Part 2

Humphrey opened his eyes and looked around. He was in Jasper, unharmed. What happened?

He looked around and saw that everything was normal. He saw that the wolves around him were doing their normal thing. Too normal…

"What happened?" He thought to himself. He then saw a wolf lying on the ground near some bushes. It was Aaron.

Humphrey ran to him and shook him awake. Aaron jolted up.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed as he frantically looked around. He then saw Humphrey and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that!" He said.

"Where's Kate?" He asked in a panic. He hoped he had the answer.

"She's probably in her den with Lilly." Aaron said as he rubbed his head.

"What happened last Friday night?" He asked. His head was pounding a bit.

"I don't know. But we have to find Kate. I don't want her to be in trouble." The two then started to walk. As they went on with their journey, they stumbled upon Aaron's old den.

"Hey, it's my den!" Aaron said with a smile. He then squinted his eyes as he saw some of his stuff in it. "Why the hell are my inventions doing in there?" The duo then heard a voice approach them from the den.

Naturally, they hid behind some bushes. What they saw amazed them. It was Aaron! He was walking out of his den, but in his previous form. They saw Aaron as a brown wolf with green eyes.

Just like he was before his regeneration. What the hell?

"That's you!" Humphrey said in a whisper.

"I know!" Aaron replied. Humphrey looked back and whispered again.

"And you have a pineapple in the den!"

"I know!" Aaron repeated. Aaron then walked backwards for a bit until he realized something.

"We went back in time!" He said. They couldn't believe this. Time travel was actually possible! The duo then looked back at the previous Aaron.

"Man, it's a beautiful day!" Past Aaron said to himself. "I think I'll meet up with the gang today to see how they're doing." As he walked along the forest, he sniffed some flowers and gave a contented sigh. Humphrey and Aaron walked behind him.

They remembered all of this! Aaron remembered they he came across the river where he saw a familiar face, Humphrey. Then the two mentally said the exact words they are saying now.

"Hey, Aaron. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Aaron said, shrugging.

"'Nothing much'? You're a scientist and immortal. How can you not have anything going on?"

"I don't know. Some days are like that."

"Yeah," Kate started. "Especially when you're not immortal."

"Ha, Ha! Sorry about Kate. She can be skeptical sometimes."

"I see." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Yeah. So, are you thirsty? We have water and blueberry juice."

"I'll just have the usual."

"What's your poison, bro-lisimo?" Humphrey joked.

"Funny you should ask." Aaron said as he pulled out a funny looking bottle labeled 'poison'. He took a sip and smacked his lips. "Ah, delicious. Being immortal is the only thing with any kind of kick."

"That's so cool!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Yeah, even though it's not real poison." Kate said with a sneer.

"I can't take this…" Future Humphrey said. As he backed away. Where was his Kate?


	2. Smith and Jones

It has been three days since Humphrey and Aaron had transported back in time. They thought they were over with this loop. But one day, Aaron found something out.

"How are we going to leave?" Humphrey asked as the two stood in the middle of the valley.

Aaron was thinking very hard and couldn't think of anything.

"Do you think this loop happened because we came?" Humphrey asked Aaron. Aaron then gasped.

"I know what to do!" Aaron then ran to the forest to where the wolves lived. Humphrey followed, not understanding what he is planning.

Aaron then stopped in front of his old den and looked at Humphrey.

"My past me is not going to recognize me since of my new form and voice. So all I have to do is tell my past me to kill your past you to help us get out."

"I don't… I don't understand." Humphrey said in a confused tone.

"I'm going to tell my past me to do the exact same thing we did. That would help us get out."

Humphrey then nodded, still a little confused. Aaron went into the den and looked around. He remembered everything here.

He looked on the makeshift table to see a blaster gun.

"That could be useful…" He then took it off the table and hid it in his fur.

"Who are you?" Aaron turned to see himself. What a handsome devil!

"Oh, hi! I'm a lone wolf and was wondering if you can listen to my theory."

His past self just looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"My name is… Smith… John Smith. And I'm a scientist just like you." He pointed to him. "I think I can help you with this time loop."

His past self's eyes grew. "Who did you know?" He asked.

"Who didn't?" Aaron said.

"Good point. Come over here and tell me about it." As Aaron told himself everything, he noticed something else on the table.

His past self thought over what Aaron said and agreed to this plan. It was crazy to a normal wolf, but not to Aaron. His past self left the den and Humphrey secretly past him and smiled at Aaron.

"Great job!" He complimented. Aaron then thanked him and walked out.

Humphrey noticed he had taken some stuff off the table.

"What's that in your paw?" He asked Aaron.

He held it up and Humphrey saw it was a Tribble. "Once I kill you, we both hold on and we'll be back on our own time."

Humphrey thought this was a fool proof plan. But one problem… Kate.

He didn't know where she was. But he thought that Aaron had a trick up his fur, so he calmed down a bit.

The duo then watched the den where Kate, Humphrey, Aaron, Eve, and Winston were eating caribou.

The look on past Humphrey's face told them past Aaron did his job. Past Humphrey felt sick.

"Is something wrong, Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"No, I have a headache and… and…" He fell to the floor. The rest quickly sprung towards him.

"What happened?!" Kate exclaimed.

"He just fainted."

"He didn't faint." Aaron said checking his pulse. "He's dead."

That was the secret word. The Tribble lit up and the duo left the past.


	3. Cannibal Buffet: Part 2

Kate opened up her eyes and looked around. She was in Jasper. How was that possible?

She looked around to see that she was in the valley. Kate then got up and walked towards her den.

Maybe she can figure out just how she got here? Was everything she saw a dream? It couldn't be. It felt so real.

She made it to the forest to find Hutch walking around in a confused manner. Kate went up to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Maybe he's experiencing the same problems as her.

"I… I don't know…" Hutch said. "But I feel tired. Do you feel tired?"

"A little bit. But I want to know how I got in the valley." Hutch then looked at her.

"You woke up in a different place?" She nodded. "Me too! I woke up at the edge of Jasper. Maybe we can find someone to help us?"

Kate couldn't argue with that. She agreed and they went on with their investigation. But Kate noticed something. It felt like de-ja-veu to her.

She looked up at the sky, past the trees, to see that it was completely white! The sky just sort of… warbled…

"Hutch, look." She pointed to the sky. He looked up in amazement. The duo then heard a voice behind them. For an unknown reason, they wanted to hide.

"Why are we hiding?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know… something tells me that we should hide." The two then looked out of the bushes they were hiding behind and gasped.

They saw Humphrey and Kate walking. Hutch looked next to him then back at the two wolves.

"That's you!" Hutch whispered loudly. Kate shushed him a bit and listened. Everything they said was very familiar to Kate.

"Wow. Winter's coming." Humphrey said.

"Yeah. Maybe soon, we will be able to snuggle together for warmth." Kate said as she nuzzled her mate. Humphrey smiled.

"That sounds great. And that scar you have on your chest looks quite… delicious."

"What? That's disgusting!"

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm still a little on edge since basically… everything went wrong during our trip to Idaho."

"Well, maybe it's all the grass that you have in your ears from the log-sledding."

"Fuck the grass. I don't hive a shit about the grass. I just want to sample that scar."

"Stop it. Just stop. That's gross. And besides, we're here." Kate said as they got to the den.

Kate from the bushes backed away. She remembered this.

"This was a dream of mine…" Kate said.

Hutch looked at her and tried to calm her down. "Kate, don't worry. We don't know what exactly is going on…"

"I do!" She exclaimed. "We're in a nightmare that I've had."

Hutch sighed. "Okay, if that's true, then what I've learned from Aaron, we would be in this nightmare for a bit."

"What's a bit to you?" Kate asked fearfully.

"The rest of our lives."

Kate then burst into tears. She was going crazy already. She never see her mom again, her life, and most importantly, Humphrey.

She would never see her version of Humphrey. Just a dream that she would be too afraid to make contact with.

Everything they had was gone. They would have to just live with this life that they have.


	4. Redream

It had been three days since Kate and Hutch were stuck in this dream. But the weirdest thing was that Humphrey and everyone was supposed to wake her up.

In this dream, Humphrey turned into a cannibal, along with Aaron and Stacy. They walked over to Kate and the dream ended.

But that didn't happen in this dream. It just stopped she she found out Humphrey was dead and the whole thing would restart.

She couldn't understand it. What made them cannibals? As Kate pondered this, Hutch sat next to her. The two were near Aaron's den.

Hutch looked at Kate sympathetically. "I know that Humphrey and Aaron are doing whatever they can to help us…"

"I know, it's not that…" Kate said, not looking up. "This dream isn't supposed to be like this…"

Hutch looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean? Was something else supposed to happen?"

Kate sighed. "After I found out that Humphrey died, he and the others turned into cannibals. And that's what woke me up."

"I heard that Humphrey was already possessed. But how come it didn't happen this time?" Hutch asked as he scratched his head.

Kate then remembered the cannibal that they buried. She then ran with Hutch following. He didn't know what she was doing. She then began to dig.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She continued to dig.

She then hit something. It was the head of the cannibal. She pulled it out with her mouth and exposed its rotting form.

"If I'm correct, then we would be able to get back home." She told Hutch.

"What's your plan?"

"We snap off one of these cannibals fingers off and we shoot it at Humphrey, Aaron, and Lilly."

Hutch noticed that the cannibal had rake-like fingers. He was disgusted, but complied with Kate's order.

The two then had three fingers and headed to Aaron's den where they saw her past self with Lilly. Aaron then came out of the den the two went inside.

"Now's out chance." Kate whispered. "Follow me." She told Hutch. He watched her silently.

She ran silently with the finger in one paw and threw it like a javelin. It had it Aaron. She continued to run and hit Lilly.

Hutch then waited for past Kate to turn. She did and Hutch ran and threw the finger at Humphrey's tail.

Kate and Hutch smiled at each other. Hutch looked next to him to see a Tribble laying there. He picked it up.

"Look. It's a Tribble…" He told Kate.

Meanwhile, past Kate ran inside and saw Humphrey's lifeless body on the table.

"No… Humphrey." Kate spoke softly. She hugged him and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Aaron said. "If there's anything I can do to help me eat your brains…" Kate's eyes widened. She turned around and saw that both Lilly and Aaron's eyes were just white balls.

"What the…" She then felt Humphrey jolt up.

"Hello, Kate." Humphrey spoke. Kate backed away.

"What's happening? How are you alive?" Kate trembled.

"I just am." He replied. Kate backed against the wall and the trio of blank eyed wolves walked towards her.

"Don't worry Kate. One little bit, and you'll be just like us." Humphrey said echoic.

"Yes. Just like us." Lilly repeated.

"Just like us." Aaron repeated.

"No! I'm not like that!"

"You have no choice." Aaron replied. "We need your BRAINS!"

"Don't! Get away from me!" Kate balled up in a corner.

"One little bite Kate!" Lilly said as they inched more to her.

"Get away from me!" Kate yelled. She screamed to the top of her lungs until she eventually gave up.

The Tribble Hutch and Kate held lit up and the duo left the dream.


	5. Welcome to Con-Air

The group made it back to Jasper just in time. Humphrey, Aaron, Hutch and Kate had come back to Jasper three days later in the same place they left. They all looked at each other.

"Kate!"

"Humphrey!"

"Aaron!"

"Hutch!" The group hugged each other in excitement. They then stopped and looked around. Jasper didn't look too bad.

Sure, the aliens that were around had cut down many trees and enslaved parts of the world, but other than that, it was splendid!

"We need to find Solomon." Humphrey said.

"And those two boobs." Aaron added. But there was one problem. They didn't know where they were!

They sat in the forest wondering all the possible places that they could be.

Aaron looked up and saw something whizzing by. "What the…" Another one whizzed by.

"Guys, do you see that?" Aaron pointed. They trio looked up and saw that there were small aircrafts that flew past them. Aaron then had an idea.

"Wait here!" He said. He then started to climb a tree.

"He always has a plan up his fur…" Humphrey said with a smiled as he looked at the wolf reach the top.

Aaron balanced himself on the top and waited for the next plane. One passed by and he jumped onto it. He held onto the wing, took out the blaster that he hid, and broke the window.

The alien inside looked in horror as Aaron shoot it. He was no able to control the plane and land it next to his friends. Aaron dumped the dead body onto the ground.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. The trio went in and strapped in their seatbelts.

"Do you know how to drive this?" Kate asked.

"Nope. But I know how to turn on the auto pilot." He flipped a switch and a voice came on. Aaron and his friends cheered.

"Hello. Welcome to Con-Air. What is your destination?" A female voice asked.

"Take us to Dr. Jack." Aaron replied. The craft then lifted off the ground and took off. The gang looked out the slightly damaged window to see that they left jasper.

"How far can they be?" Hutch asked. It had been a few hours now and the gang looked bored. Humphrey looked out the window, while Kate was asleep, and Hutch looked around the cabin.

"You are now at your destination." The female voice said as they landed. Humphrey woke Kate up as they got off. They gang looked around the new place.

There was nicely trimmed grass a fence around them and a white building in front of them.

"Oh my God, we're in Washington DC." Aaron said. The group went closer and saw in the window on the top floor.

"It's them!" Kate said as she pointed. It was Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones. They scaled the building and stood on the balcony of the floor they were in.

They peeked inside. What they saw was the two idiots laughing with two aliens guarding the doors. Solomon was eating chicken and Tribbles were scattered around the room with money.

And chained up in the corner was no other than Sebastian. "It's Sebastian!" Kate said. "We got to help him…"

"How?" As the group wondered, Aaron saw that Sebastian saw them. Aaron waved at him. He gestured to tell him that he will get him out.

Sebastian then gestured in a decisive manner to tell him something that could save everyone.

Aaron then backed away. The group noticed this. "What's wrong?" Hutch asked.

Aaron then smiled. "We're getting our home back…" Aaron opened the glass door without alarming the two boobs in front of it. He quickly made his way behind a plant and pulled out his blaster. Sebastian saw him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. Aaron then slid the gun to him.

"You're in a better shot then me…" Aaron said with a smile. Sebastian then took the gun and aimed for a Tribble. He pulled the trigger, hit the creature, and it blow up.

Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones noticed this. They screamed as they tried to stop Sebastian. But Aaron bit both of them and they staggered back in pain. Solomon then tried to throw something at Sebastian.

Sebastian saw he picked up a Tribble and shot it. It exploded in his paw, severing his paw from his arm and skinning his face. Once the smoke cleared, they saw Solomon with one hand and muscles on his face.

Sebastian continued to shoot the Tribbles because that was the key. The Tribbles acted like pods. If you destroy them, humans and everyone else would come back to their own place. The two alien that stood by the door vanished and was replaced with two bodyguards.

Sebastian shot the last Tribble and the president of the Untied States appeared. He wiped his jacket off and cleared his throat. Obama then looked at his two bodyguards and then at the two idiots who were writhing in pain.

"Arrest them." He said and they did. Barrack then walked over to Sebastian to unlock his chain.

He then looked at the group. He called in his secretary. But before she came, Aaron noticed a Tribble under the table. He picked it up and tugged on the presidents pants he then looked at him.

Aaron knew he couldn't talk to him, but he showed that when a person destroyed a Tribble, a person would come. He destroyed the Tribble and Obama's secretary appeared. He looked at the wolf in amazement.

"Get out this word." He told the secretary. "And get me my private jet." With that, he told his secretary everything she needed to know to help the world.


End file.
